


The Full Picture

by SolariaLunar21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Drabble, Gen, I can't even, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Season 3 Episode 9, add on, the girl who knew too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolariaLunar21/pseuds/SolariaLunar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't need the full picture to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Picture

**Author's Note:**

> My feelings are all over the place but I felt like writing from Papa Stilinski's POV of the end of the episode.

The drive from the hospital to the school on a normal night is fifteen minutes, but this night it’s just under eight with the sirens going and his lead foot on the gas. He knows something is wrong right now, he can feel it in his gut and everything that Stiles told him earlier is swirling around in his head. Stiles’ last words to him before he walked away twist his insides up and he’s felt nauseous this whole time. His son was trying to give him the full picture, but the full picture doesn’t make logical sense and he doesn’t know what to believe. Even though right now he feels like maybe just maybe he should believe it. 

Once he pulls into the parking lot it doesn’t take long for him to run into the building and make his way to the English classroom. He doesn’t know what he’ll find there but his gut feeling is telling him that’s where he’s needed. It’s the same feeling he had the night Stiles almost fell off the roof when he was ten on a dare from Scott. He doesn’t pause when he reaches the room and he fires his gun. The next thing he knows he has a knife in his chest and a boy he’s known since he was five years old is in front of him with glowing eyes and claws. 

Everything is perfectly vividly clear in that one bright moment. Stiles was telling the truth, his son wasn’t having a psychotic break, and a boy he once caught eating paste for fun was a werewolf. His son was involved in a world that he had no idea about. But he knew some things, even if everything was still confusing he knew that this woman Jennifer Blake was not good news. He didn’t know what she really was but he figured not a werewolf and as he tried to save Scott and Lydia she kissed him and he saw something that disturbed him and from one moment to the next he was gone from the room. He didn’t know where he was but he knew that Stiles would find him; if there was anything he knew it was that. That was something he didn’t need the full picture for.


End file.
